


Sunrise

by Eternalmomentss



Series: Sun and Moon adventures [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy morning kisses, M/M, One Shot, based on a prompt, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalmomentss/pseuds/Eternalmomentss
Summary: Just Isa and Lea kissing each other good morning
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sun and Moon adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sunrise

His eyes fluttered open, as a soft ray of golden sunlight fell onto the left side of his face. He scanned the room, eyelids still heavy from sleep. He focused on the pastel curtains dancing in the soft breeze of the open window next to the bed, on the birds chirping their early morning greetings, on the distant call of the clock tower announcing the beginning of a new day in Twilight Town. 

Isa wanted to turn onto his back and stretch his sleep-numbed muscles, but found it hard to move. It was only then, that he realized that his limps were entangled with the long one’s of the other figure laying in the bed next to him. 

A gentle huff escaped his lips, as he turned his head to look at his beloved clinging onto him from behind. Lea’s nose was buried in his nape, his mouth was slightly hanging open and his hair was hiding most of his other facial features. Isa carefully turned to face the red head, who was now stirring in his sleep, his eyes pressed together and limps only tightening around Isa’s body.

The blue haired wiggled his hand out of Lea’s embrace to gently run his fingers through the red mess of hair, exposing his face in the process. He smiled, as he started to count the freckles on his lover’s nose and cheeks.

His sun was beautiful, he observed in the calm of the sunrise. His fingers traced the bridge of the red head’s nose and wandered down to his lips and jawline.  
Isa wondered, how was he not waking up? Lea had always been a very sound sleeper, in contrast to Isa himself. His sleep had always been light and he would constantly wake up in the middle of the night. Not just from nightmares, but also from the smallest sounds like the wind blowing around the corners of the house or a window closing from across the street. 

Isa let out another huff, fingers still exploring every detail of Lea’s face. Only now, when he looked at the red head, he noticed the tiny smile on his face.

“Awake after all?”, Isa mumbled softly, thumb caressing the spot on Lea’s face where his tattoos used to be.

“Mhm."

Isa smiled at the brief answer, burying his nose in the red hair, taking in the smell of home.

After a while, Lea muttered something inaudible into Isa’s chest.

“What?”, Isa chuckled lightly.

“Whattimeisit?”

“Oh.”, Isa turned to look at the clock on their nightstand, craning his head to make out the numbers on the screen, “It’s nine.”

Lea groaned, shaking his head slightly. “Too early.”

“Lea, we went to bed at maybe ten yesterday night.”, Isa reminded him, “You slept for more than ten hours.”

“Not enough.”

Isa chuckled at the reply, before resting his head against his lover’s, eyes falling shut again. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, just savouring the moment.

“Isa?”

“What is it?”, Isa opened his eyes again, patiently waiting for Lea to talk.

“I really missed you.”, Lea looked straight into his eyes, the green colour bright and full in the golden sunlight, “Did I ever tell you?” 

His voice was still thick and slurred and he was most probably still half asleep. But that didn’t stop Isa’s heart from swelling.

“I missed you to Lea.”

He rested his fingers underneath the red head’s chin, gently pushing it up. He let his eyes fall onto Lea’s lips before gently capturing them with his own. He felt Lea lazily move his warm lips against his and smiled as his beloved got a gentle hold of the bluenette’s hand underneath his chin. Isa hummed, completely relaxing every muscle in his body. Lea smiled into their kiss, as he felt Isa’s lashes tickling his cheek.

They parted after a while, foreheads still touching, Lea’s arms sneaking tightly around Isa’s waist, holding him against his body.

“You know you have to get up, right?”, Isa smiled, as Lea curled himself into his body, “You promised to take Roxas and Xion on a shopping trip today.”

“I know.”, Lea’s voice was muffled by Isa’s chest, “You coming too right?”

“If you want me too.”

Lea nodded, before looking up again, “I’ll let you tag along, if you buy us ice cream.”

“Deal.”

Lea smiled, humming happily. 

“Can’t wait.”

“You still have to get up though.”, Isa grinned, as he heard two pairs of feet trampling down the hallway.

“Three, two, one…”

**Author's Note:**

> a baby fic based on a prompt!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little treat and I would love some kudos!  
> Thanks for reading and find me on tumblr @eternalmomentss


End file.
